


To Be Cared For

by underthecouchh



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hinted Logince, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Roman Sanders Whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecouchh/pseuds/underthecouchh
Summary: After the introduction to Remus, Roman goes back into the mindscape to find that the injury his brother bestowed upon him is worse than he thought, but he doesn't want the others to know. Too bad nothing gets past Logan.
Relationships: Hinted Logince - Relationship, Thomas Sanders & The Sides
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	To Be Cared For

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mild Blood, Mentions of Wound, Wanting to "Duck Out", Some implied Logince
> 
> This happens right after the DWIT episode!

When Roman sunk up from Thomas’ living room into the common room of the mindscape, he gave a tired sigh. What a day. The confusion, the fear, Thomas being introduced to his brother. Something that Roman had hoped would never happen, the fear that Thomas would see the worst version of him. Remus, his brother, a long lost friend, and confidante, now twisted in ways that Roman couldn’t understand. He was the one who left them for the Dark Sides, it was his fault! But there was a part of Roman that knew that that wasn’t true. Roman could have been more present in his brother’s life. He could have done better. But his pride stood in his way. A part of Roman hurt just thinking about it, so he usually just chose to not think. But it hurt. It really hurt. Actually, his head was killing him, why-  
Oh. That’s right. Remus hit him with his morning star. God, how hard did he hit him? Roman raised his hand to the back of his head, lightly examining the wound, hissing in pain and pulling his hand back when he felt a wave of pain roll through his skull. He looked at his hand, seeing that it was now covered in blood. Damn, Remus really hurt him. He frowned when he heard Patton, Logan, and Virgil all sink up in the common room, clearly also shaken from the event of the day. Remus was a lot to handle. Logan looked at the Prince curiously as Patton turned to him, a worn-out smile on his face.   
“Everything okay, kiddo?” Patton asked.  
Roman shoved his hand behind his back, hoping no one noticed.   
“Yeah, yep. Everything’s A-okay padre!” Roman shot Patton a finger gun and gave a bright smile, praying that Logan wouldn’t notice that the smile didn’t reach his eyes.  
“That’s pretty lighthearted for someone who ran into their long-estranged twin today,” Virgil quipped, his hands folded in the pocket of his hoodie. He looked at Roman questioningly. Logan was staring a hole through his head. Roman knew he had to get out of there quickly before they caught on.   
“Yeah, well, today has been a bit exhausting, I’m gonna go to bed.” Roman quickly sputtered, backing towards the exit. Logan narrowed his eyes.   
“Stop.” Logan commanded, the Prince stopping dead in his tracks. He began to sweat. Dammit, he wasn’t fast enough.   
“He’s injured.” Logan stated matter-of-factly. Patton gasped.   
“Are you hurt, kiddo?” Patton asked, his face creased with worry.   
“N-no…” Roman stammered, looking away from them.   
“Then show me your hand,” Logan demanded, stepping closer towards Roman. Roman took a step back and shoved his hand further out of their view. Virgil’s eyes widened at the realization.   
“You ARE hurt!” the anxious side exclaimed, a look of horror across his face. “Remus really hurt you today.”   
“Oh please, it’s merely a scratch, Doctor Gloom. I have had worse!” Roman argued. Patton and Logan were getting closer to him. Patton’s face was washed in worry.   
“Kiddo, we can help you,” he spoke softly.   
Roman turned away from him, looking at the floor.   
“I’ll be fine, I always am.”   
“Not if you don’t get proper medical attention,” Logan interrupted, his mouth pressed in a firm line but his eyes unusually soft. “Let us help you.”   
Roman sighed and slowly revealed his hand, bloodied from the cut on his head. Patton gave a small gasp. Virgil didn’t take his eyes off of the hand, horrified. Roman allowed Logan to come behind him and inspect his wound. He felt Logan tense behind him. After a long while, Logan let out a sigh.   
“It will need stitches,” he declared. “Virgil, please go to my room and get the first aid kit. Patton, please help Roman to the couch so that I can dress his wounds.”   
In an instant, the sides spurred to action, Virgil disappearing from the room and Patton at Roman’s side, putting his arm around him and leading him to the couch, letting Roman lay his head on his lap. Virgil returned, kit in hand. He sat on the couch next to them, his face pale with concern. The two shared a look as Patton looked up at Logan, tears in his eyes. Logan shook his head as if answering some unspoken question.   
“He’ll be alright, Patton, I promise. I will take good care of him.” Logan assured, gently touching the back of Roman’s head, studying the cut. Patton nodded quietly. Upon hearing these words, something in Roman’s chest swelled up. To be cared for, it felt nice. He typically just bandaged his own wounds from the imagination, sitting in his room, cleaning his cuts. But this, this felt nice. Roman knew that his friends liked him enough. Patton was always affectionate towards him, but that was Patton. He and Virgil warmed up to each other, they protected one another. And Logan, well he tolerated him, he guessed. Logan was never really present, always shut up in his room reading. Roman often found himself wondering if Logan was being nice to him because he had to, not because he wanted to. But to see him analyzing his wound so gently, it stirred something in Roman. He began to feel hot tears prick at his eyes. Try as he might to push them down, Roman failed. The tears came, rolling down his cheeks silently. He began to shake, gasping for air. Logan yanked his hand back as if he had touched a hot stove. His eyes were wide.   
“Did I hurt you?” he inquired. Roman shook his head, burying his face in Patton’s lap.   
“No,” he cried, his voice muffled, “That’s not it. I can handle pain. It’s just-” He began to sob again.   
“Oh, kiddo,” Patton murmured, “Is it because you saw your brother?” Roman shook his head once more.   
“N-no…” he stammered, “It-it’s that y-you care.” Patton rubbed his shoulder.   
“Of course we care about you kiddo!” Patton smiled, “We always have!” Virgil nodded in agreement.   
“But-but why?” Roman stammered, “I-I’m not worth caring about.” The sides raised their eyebrows at that.  
“Yes, you are!” Patton began, “You’re confident, you’re handsome, you’re so creative-”  
“That’s all a ruse!” Roman whimpered. “I’m not confident and I’m not good enough to be Thomas’ creativity. I don’t know why you all even bother putting time into me.”   
“Who told you that?” Virgil demanded. He looked angry. “If Deceit even so much mentioned that to you-”   
“No!” Roman interrupted, “This is all my conclusion. I’ve always been a problem. Maybe Remus had the right idea, maybe Thomas should ‘hold the Romano lettuce’.”   
“Falsehood.”   
Roman lifted his head to turn towards Logan. The logical side had a look of determination in his eyes, a look that he made when he usually argued about something he was particularly passionate about. He looked into Roman’s eyes.   
“You are worth it. Your creativity has driven Thomas into a good career, your creativity has made him wildly popular, you have made him happy. He has been statistically happier when you took the reins in the career department. Thomas has always loved you, you have been one of his favorite facets of his personality. To get rid of you now would be unproductive and pointless. You are exactly where you are meant to be. I appreciate your work and your company. I would be...upset if you weren’t here. With us.” Logan’s eyes were filled with honesty. It was clear that he meant every word. Roman sniffled.   
“You mean that,” he stated.   
“I do.” Logan nodded.   
“You make us better.” Virgil quoted.   
“And we sure love having you around!” Patton exclaimed.   
Roman looked at his friends. His family. He smiled and wiped a tear from his face.   
“Very princely of me, to spill my guts in front of everyone. What a hero.” Roman noted, sniffling as he spoke.   
“Hey!” Patton exclaimed, a faux stern look on his face, “It’s very heroic to cry!”   
“Yeah, pump the breaks Princey,” Virgil smirked, “it happens to the best of us.”   
Patton interjected again, “You’d better not repress those feelings, kiddo, or I’ll have to punch ya!” Virgil and Roman laughed. Logan cleared his throat.   
“If you all don’t mind, I really need to give him stitches, if you would hold still,” Logan ordered. “Roman, this will hurt.”   
Roman shrugged, “I’m used to it, hit me with your best shot, Specs.” Logan rolled his eyes.   
“Prep.” he said.   
“Nerd.” Roman shot back, smiling into Patton’s lap. 

Once Logan had finished the stitches and cleaned the wound, all four of them settled on the couch and turned on a Disney movie, “Beauty and the Beast” per Roman’s request. Patton was the first one to fall asleep, followed by Virgil at the “Be Our Guest” number (to Roman’s horror, as that act was a “masterpiece”). By the time Belle and the Beast were dancing, Roman, too, felt his eyes droop. It had been a long day. He sighed.  
“Logan,” he said.   
“Hm?” the logical side responded.   
“Thank you.”   
Roman fell asleep soon after, but before he did, he could have sworn he saw the other side smile.


End file.
